Mysteriously shy
by Percy Rowe
Summary: Rouge feels lonly, his brother barely talks to him but the feeling of loneliness is gone after a new student (OC) is going to change his life. For once he isn't rejected, he isn't insulted and he feels warmth from the young girl. Please read! It's my first fanfiction! And tell me how to improve please! Rated K for minor swearing and fluffiness!
1. the shy transfer student

**_~chapter 1: the shy transfer student~ _**

**Rouge POV~**

I walked into my home room class and thought to myself 'another boring day'. I sat down in my normal seat, next to my brother, Sting, As usual the play boy was covered in girls. I was about to drop my bag on the floor when Master Makarov, our principle, bursts in and he is followed by a girl. "Listen up you brats!" Master shouted waking up our teacher, Gildarts. "a transfer student has arrived today, she is very shy but she is very nice. But I will warn you: If anyone of you scare her or hurt her, I will send you to Ezra-sensei's office!" I felt all of the students gasp and yell "welcome to Magolia High!" the young girl let out a small smile "A-Arigato everyone!" she mumbled softly "My name is Amy wolfscent (yeah ik weird name) and I-I hope we can all be friends!" she said with a little bit mor confidence, Master Makarov pointed out at the empty seat next to me "Amy, you can take a seat next to Rouge" she shyly walked over next to me and mumbled out a small "hi" before sitting down "And for you Rouge" Master said as I looked up at him "help Amy reach her classes on time and show her around the school" I nodded as Master exited the door "Now get back to work you brats!" he yelled. I looked at the new girl, she looked like and angel with brown hair and a purple bag. Wait! Why am I feeling comfortable around her? Amy look like a nice person but I had just met her.

**Amy POV~**

I sat down next to the black haired boy, put down my bag, took out notebook and pen. Noticing class was almost over I whisper, but I was sure Rouge could hear me, "5...4...3...2...1..." DING! The bell rang at the same time the class was emptied, I packed up my stuff and looked at Rouge, he was sitting on his desk. I'm sure he noticed my ears and tail by now, a boy with shadow dragon slaying magic would surely notice! Before I knew it I was reading his mind, the black haired boy was surprise to see my wolf ear and bushy tail "yes I have wolf ears and a tail and no your not in an illusion" I said walking towards the class room door "yes I read mind and come we're going to be late to next class!" I said. For some reason I felt comfortable with him around, it's a weird sensation.

**Narrator/3rd person POV~**

The rest rest of the day was norma; sting was still covered in girls, Natsu and Gray are fighting with Ezra calming them down, mirajane was plotting some match making plan, Julia was all over Gray and Amy introduced herself at each class. When the final bell rang, all of the students left leaving the brunette behind. The young girl walked home, without noticing she was being followed...

~to be continued~


	2. The letter

**Gomen for not updating earlier! I'm sorry, i had a writers block!**

**Arigato Banshee27 for the review but your stories are better then mine.**

_italic= thoughts_

**bold= my comments**

**btw everyone has their normal powers**

**ok so lets continue the story!**

**^^chapter 2: the letter ^^ **

**Amy POV**

I had a feeling like i was being follow and watched but i didn't mind thought. I walked towards my house, it's a big white house with a brown border and roof. I was about to unlock the door when, from the corner of my, i spotted a hooded figure quickly ducking behind a bush. "W-Who's there?" i called out to where the hooded figure was hidden. i saw a bit of movement before the hooded figure stood up and walked towards me, the person took of his hood.I calmly asked "why were you following me,_Jellal?_".

**Rouge POV**

I was following the person who was rolling Amy, no way I was going to let her get in trouble on her first day. Amy was at her front door when she looked towards a bus where the person had dusked behind. "who's there?' she asked, i looked at the figure slowly rising from the bush and walking towards Amy, she had a 'what are you doing here?' look on her face as she saw the figure remove his or her hood. I saw the persons hair and dedicated that he was a boy, by his haircut, I heard the brunette ask calmly as she smiled a bit, she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, it made me want to kiss her lips so badly... wait what am i thinking Bad rouge, Bad! i was snapped out of my thinking by Amy asking "why were you following me,_Jellal?_" i was stunned to see Jellal, he would never talk to anyone and how does he know Amy? A ton of questions flooded my mind as i saw Jellal talking to another girl then Erza but the thing that shocked me the most is what the blue haired bow said/asked "Am I not allowed to visit my little sister?" as he said those words, He pulled Amy into a hug, what they said next was as surprising "I missed you" both siblings whispered at the same time and they laughed. Amy laugh was sweet and lovely, it was like hearing paradise. I snapped back to reality as the two 'siblings' broke the hug and Jellal looked away "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you during school, i was busy talking to someone" a tear escaped his eye as he looked away, bangs covering his face. Amy looked at him

"It's okay. I meet a boy in my class, he's very nice and he already knows my mind reading powers..."

"he already knows? Who is he and does he know anything else?"Jellal asked looking at the brunette

"His name is Rouge, he knows that I'm a Neko **(half human, half animal)** and he's right over there" Amy smiled as she pointed towards me. I gulped and started to walk towards them "S-Sorry I was W-worried about Amy and you following her" i muttered and looked towards Jellal as I heard Amy giggle. "Thank for worrying about me" she said with one of her sweet smiles "Rouge, Will you take care of my little sister at school, please?" Jellal asked with puppy eyes. "of course I will!" i answered, blushing a little "thank you, i have to go now!" Jellal gave a hug to Amy and then left.

**Amy POV**

After Jellal gave me hug, I turned around to open my front door and walked in."can i come in?" Rouge asked shyly, i answered with a nod. He walked in and let out a small 'wow' as he looked around, "Your place is... big" the black haired boy said not wanting to sound impressed. I closed the door and stood in front of Rouge.

"can I tell you something?" i asked softly

"um okay" Rouge answered

"I...You're...the first person that accepted me as a friend..." I mumbled as a tear escaped my eye

"..." Rouge's bangs covered his face and he hugged me "You...are the first person to not treat me like shit"

I hugged him back "You are like a best friend, I feel like I can trust you..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear

"Thank you" the black haired boy whispered back "You... I feel like I can trust you too"

Just as he said that there was a knock on the door, we broke the hug and I went to answer the door. As I opened the door I saw a hooded figure, but definitely a girl, running away, I walked out and saw a letter pinned on the door. I took it and started reading it, blushing a little.

The letter had a heart sticker on the back and the letter was written in a cursive handwriting:

Hi Amy!

You might not know me but I know you!

If you continue reading, you are going to blush. A LOT!

**...**

**^to be continued^**

**what is written in the letter? who will Amy and Rouge react to it? Wait for the next chapter! its going to be out in a week!**

**Authors note:**

**Arigato for reading and reviewing! **

**I enjoy it a lot! okay bai bai!**


	3. LOVE BLOOMS LIKE A BLACK FLOWER

**Ahoy minna, everyone! **

**I'm getting the hang of fan !**

**So have have read and enjoy! ~Admin**

**Admin does not own fairy tail! ~Steel**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3! ~Amy**

**Btw the letter is in **_italic _**handwriting ~Admin**

**^^Chapter 3: trapped in the school^^**

**_last chapter:_**

_The letter, that was pinned to the door, had a heart sticker on the back and it was written in a cursive handwriting:_

_Hi Amy!_

_You might not know me but I know you!_

_If you continue reading, you are going to blush. A LOT!_

_…_

**~Amy POV~**

I noticed Rouge slowly putting his head on my shoulder and read the letter with me. I looked at him, then started reading the letter;

_… _

_The boy who has his head on your shoulder,_

*i glanced, then back to the letter_*_

_yep, that's him! _

'What? How does she know he's on my shoulder?'

_Anyways, He has a CRUSH on you!_

_*with that sentence, I saw Rouge's face turn very, very, very, very, very red*_

_Okay, You two like each other! Now become a couple!_

_hope you make black haired, brown eyed babies!_

_Mirajane_

_(not reading the letter anymore)_

"Mira..jane?" I whispered "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"thats because she's more know as the school match maker" Rouge answered, Still blushing and quickly removing his head from my shoulder

i blushed and muttered "I-Is it t-true? W-what t-the let-letter said?"

Rouge looked away and whispered "look I know I barely know you but you make me feel accepted and you're nice and friendly and-"

He stopped as I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck...

**~Rouge POV~**

I was silenced by Amy's kiss, I was surprised she wrapped her arms around me. My Eyes closed and I kissed her back, wrapped my arms around her and smiled to myself. We broke the kiss to gasp for air  
"I love you too"  
_'Did she just say that? no! i must me dreaming!_' I thought to myself as I open my eyes and look at Amy, she was looking at me with a smile on her face. I blushed and smiled  
"I'll never leave you" I Hug the neko "I love you"  
We smiled at each other, she had the kind of smile that could melt my heart away, her brownish purplish eyes strong **(yesh her eyes change color)** /strongare amazing and beautiful, her lips looked like pinkish marshmallows and her brown/gold hair looked like the sunlight was bathing in her hair **(WTF?)**.I could hear her crying, I was about to kiss _my_ girl when we heard a knock on the door. It was Sting.

"ROUGE! OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" sting yelled as he banged again on the door

"I'll get it" Amy said as she slowly broke the hug and walked towards the door

"ROUGE! COME OUT, NOW! I CAN SMELL YOU!" the blond idiot banged on the door again  
Amy open the door shyly and look at Sting with her cute, and irresistible, puppy eyes.

"H-hello?" she muttered cutely  
"What? Who are you? Where's Rouge?" the stupid dragon slayer said as I walked towards the door and stood behind Amy

"I'm right here Sting! " I said as I hug the neko girl from behind "What do you want?"

"WHAT? WHO'S SHE AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HER?" my stupid brother yelled

"I-I'm Amy, Rouge's um-" I cut Amy off

"She's my girlfriend" I laughed as i saw my brother's eyes widen in surprise

"I'm also a neko and i use slayer magic" **(yes its suppose to say 'slayer magic)**

"what kind of slayer magic?" Both rouge and I asked at the same time

"Poison wolf slayer magic and neko magic" Amy says in a serious tone

_'thats why she smelled so familiar like a wolf'_ i think to myself

" A WOLF SLAYER?" sting yells in my ear and snaps my out of my thoughts

"Yep! but you cant tell anybody, please" The wolf slayer says in a pitiful tone with puppy eyes. no way I could resist that face

"Yeah s-sure" my brother answered awkwardly

"thank you" She responded "It's getting late you guys should go home"

"But what if I want to spend the night here?" I asked as I saw Amy blush

"W-well I-I'll be going a-and leave you t-too love birds alone!" Sting muttered as he backed away from the door and ran towards his house. Amy and I laughed at stings reaction

"Of course you can stay here.." Amy whispered

"really? YAY!" Amy laughed at my childish reaction

"Of course! besides that's what couples do!" Amy blushed and tapped her fingers "I'll make diner!"  
I looked at her walking into her kitchen and she asked

"What's your favorite food?"

"NOODLES!" i answered in a childish tone and closed the door

"Okay! I'll make Noodles then!"

"YAY!"  
The wolf slayer sweetly laughed at my reaction and started to make noodles

**~Time skip: After dinner (still Rouge's POV)~**

"You make the best Noodles EVER!"

"Thanks!" Amy answered as she yawned

"Oh someone's tired!"

"we'll lets go to bed!" I yawned too

"You want to sleep in my bed? with me..?" she shyly asked

"if you don't mind.." I blushed  
"No, of course you can!" The neko girl responded  
"Well then, I'll change into my... oh yeah I forgot my pyjamas" i said tilting my head down  
"You can use one of Jellal's pyjamas!" she said happily  
"o-okay" I nodded  
"I'll get one for you while I change!" she got up and went to her room and changed into her pyjamas and got one of jella's pyjamas.

"I'll be out in a sec" The brunette said, behind her room door

"Okay" I answered swinging my head back and closed my eyes but I reopened them as I heard Amy open her door, She was dressed in a white dress that ended right above her knee **(it'll be on my profile)** Man! she looked beautiful

"Here" The beautiful Neko handed me a black shirt and black pants "It's the only one I found"

"Thanks!" I said as I headed towards the bathroom and changed into Jellal's old pyjama

"I done" I said coming out of the bathroom as Amy looked at me

"You're really cute like that" I blushed

"stop complimenting me!" I laughed and smiled

"But your too cute for me to stop complementing! anyways lets go to bed now"

"okay! lead the way my neko princess" I said as I held out my hand for her to take

"Well the, come with me my dragon prince" Amy answered as she took my hand and led me to her room

"I'm so tired!" she said as she let go of my hand and lied down on the bed

"What are you waiting for! come next to me!"

"okay I'm coming!" I said as I sat on the bed then went under the cover

"yay! Cuddle time!" Amy said as she got under the covers and snuggled up in my chest

"Goodnight Amy" I said as i wrapped my arms around her

"Goodnight Rouge" she responded to me with a small yawn

**~Narrator POV~**  
The 'slayer' couple fell asleep in each others arms, Not knowing about the dangers and tomorrow will have...

**THE END**

**For now**  
**Arigato for reading!**  
**This was a long chapter!**  
**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!~steel**


	4. Radio Celeste

**GOMENASAI!**

**ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH**  
**I'M SO SORRY!**  
**please notice that i will include another oc**  
**from now on but its gonna be pretty cool**  
**Chapter 4: Radio Celeste**

**Rouge POV**  
I woke up, still hugging Amy who was wide awake.  
"Finally" she said with a heart melting smile "your awake!"  
"Yeah I'm awake"  
"I made breakfast!"  
"You can cook?"  
"Yup!"  
"let me guess..." I say as sniff the air "BACON AND EGGS!" I yelled as i jumped off the bed, letting go of Amy  
"You guessed it!" The brunette happily shouted as she got off the bed "Now lets eat and get to school!"

**Time skip: At the school gate. 3rd person POV**  
They walked throughout the school gate, hand in hand, the couple giggled when they heard a 'squee'  
"I DID IT! ANOTHER MATCH MAKING PLAN WORKED!"  
The two slayers walked into class  
"Oh! looks like the cute couple has arrived!" A certain blond hair mage said, laughing "How does it feel to have a girlfriend?"  
"S-shut up!" Rouge muttered "But it feels nice to have someone that actually cares about you!"  
"Hey light bulb!" Amy shouted/said

"Don't call me light-" Sting was cut off

"How about you Shut up" Amy stared at Sting, annoyed as the whole classroom laughed

Amy ant Rouge took a seat at the back of the class, Where they could peacefully talk without being disturbed.

_As the day went on, someone got in the recording office and started the radio_

"Ohayo everyone" the voice said, echoing through the halls "Radio Celeste is now running"

"Everyones heads bolted up!

"Radio Celeste!" "Thats the best radio ever" Whispers started to spread

"Yep" the voice spoke again "Galaxy here!"

"I just wanted to say..." the voice paused " Congratulations Amy and Rouge for finally becoming a couple!"

"All the whipped around to Amy and Rouge

"Do you guys know who Galaxy is?" "How does she know you're a couple?" "Wow! Galaxy knows these guys?" All these questions where directed to the black and brown couple

"Now listen up!" Galaxy spoke again "The Halloween Dance is coming up! And if 50 people at least wear a mask I will broadcast from there! Now, may the stars guid you!"

The recording ended as the students glared at the neko and dragon couple

"W-we know nothing!" the both of them blurted out

"Will find out by ourselves then" A student said/whispered

**I know short chapter**

**but i promise next chapter will be really fun!**

**Oky doky! Baii**


End file.
